Using our recently developed synthesis, we proposed to synthesize methoxy derivatives of bridged bicyclic acetals and orthoesters. These will be subjected to ring-opening polymerization to water-soluble synthetic analogs of naturally-occurring polysaccharides. 4,5-Epoxypentanal and its methoxy derivatives will be synthesized and polymerized to the polypyranoside structure characteristic of cellulose and starch. Trimethylsiloxy derivatives to be synthesized by analogous methods, will be polymerized and hydrolyzed to the hydroxylated polysaccharides. The polymers will be thoroughly characterized and may find use as blood volume expanders, interferon-producing agents, biodergradable in-situ suture materials, antisarcoma agents, and chelating agents for trace metal ions, for all of which precedents exists.